


Young Justice Dabbles

by Dragonfire13



Series: YJ Dabbles [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I made myself sad while writing it, M/M, Ouch, Roy is overprotective, Wally dies in one of these, Wally was shot in the knee, you better be sad to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to go through the old YJ livejournal and find old prompts that aren't filled and fill 'em, mostly going to be one-shots(maybe find prompts that will turn into chapter stories). All different kind of pairings will appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Roy is very protective of his friends. Let's see him being protective of the guy that clearly has the man crush/hero worship thing on him.
> 
> Spee-Red Arrow/Kid Flash.  
> Whether or not he likes the admiration or just finds Wally annoying is up to the author. I just need this like BURNING. Especially if it's against Artemis, since there's already tension between the three.  
> http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/689.html?thread=777137#t777137

It was an accident. The whole Team knew that, Canary knew it, Flash knew it (although he had been told second to last, and when the kids were on a mission), and everyone knew it. Except it seemed that Red Arrow aka Roy Harper didn’t know or didn’t care. If holding Artemis against a wall, an arrow pressed against her neck, rage showing in how tense his body was anything to go by.

“What did I say about hurting my friends?” Roy growled out, memories of being told that she shot Wally in the _knee_ , with her arrow during their training.

“It was an _accident!_ ” Artemis snapped and tried to think of a way to break free, but found that doing that he shot the arrow from his bow through her shirt pinning her against the wall, and drew another with calm ease that she had only seen Oliver have. She couldn’t help but be suddenly be reminded why he had been the second kid sidekick to come out. “Why should I believe that? You can’t even tell anyone who you _really_ are.” Roy snarled now anger coming out more and more with every word. His blue eyes behind his mask suddenly narrowed “Why shouldn’t I tell the Team about your… history?”

Fear slammed into Artemis faster than she would _ever_ admit. “You-You can’t tell them! And it was freaking accident, I thought he would be able to move out of the way in time! His moved out of the way before! Wally’s even _caught_ the arrows before.”

“Let me guess you didn’t give him a break either right? You just kept pushing him and pushing him, not allowing him to eat correct?”

“That’s what training _is_. You have to push yourself more and more, to get results.” Artemis told him.

“No, _you_ have to push yourself more and more because you don’t feel like you’re ready for everything that’s going to be thrown at you. You feel like you need to prove something right? Well maybe you _do_ , but those heroes, _my_ friends, they don’t have to prove anything. They’ve already proven themselves more then you ever will, so let me tell you one thing.” Roy moved with ease of a predator placing the arrow back into his quiver and grabbing the arrow stuck through Artemis’s shirt and wall.

Pulling it out he said “Hurt Wal- _any_ of them again, and you won’t have to worry about them finding out about your little secret.” With that Roy turned and left leaving Artemis alone in the alley, something telling her without a doubt that next time even by accident that she hurt anyone on the Team, Wally especially his threat would become all too real.


	2. Ripped Clothes(Wally/Conner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to request a fic or art possibly both where KF is dressed in SB's black shirt. 
> 
> Smut optional schmoop needed.
> 
> http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/689.html?thread=951729#t951729

Wally opened his eyes slowly, his body shifting slightly and wincing as he felt the pleasant soreness that comes with getting roughly fucked. Pushing himself up into a sitting position he glanced over and blinked in surprise to see Conner laying besides him still asleep.  _Right.... Me and Conner had... Holy shit me and Supey had sex._ Wally thought and quickly took a couple deep breaths to calm his heart, he didn't want to wake Conner.  _Well it's not like it could be **that** awkward, I'm not dating Artemis anymore and his not dating M'gann anymore either._ Gently picking up Conner's arm which lay wrapped around his waist, he placed it on the bed and slide out.

"Where are my clothes?" Wally wondered aloud and started to search Conner's room for them before stopping as he caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Large slowly fading bruises covered his torso, with love bites covering his shoulders, neck and when he twisted around could see some on his back. Two large fading hand prints sat on his hips and Wally was more then 100% sure they belonged to Supey. "Huh." Wally said aloud before cursing Uncle Hal for bringing alien alcohol that he had mostly shoved down Wally's throat, last night during the Justice League and Team party.

"Really wish I could remember what happened after kissing Conner.. Though I'm guessing we both didn't hold back last night." Wally mumbled before shrugging and going back to finding his clothes. "Of course." Wally grumbled as he picked up his nicely ripped shirt and pants. Thankfully the boxers were fine, but he really didn't want people to see all the bruises and bite marks. Grabbing his Flash boxers (don't judge), he slide them on before opening Conner's closet and grabbing a shirt from within. Sliding it on, he glanced down and found himself swimming in it.

"You look... Nice..?" Conner's voice rung out catching Wally attention.

"Is that a question or a statement."

"Both."

"You really don't have to tell me that Supey. It's kinda awkward when you do say that truthfully."

"Heh. Why are you wearing my shirt anyways?" Conner asked as he sat up, pushing the blanket off him as he stood and grabbed some clothes to slide on. Wally watched for a moment a couple memories from last night appearing, of Conner pushing him down against the bed both holding back before finally Wally had snapped saying go full force, he didn't want to remember  _anything_ from the past week. "Well you did rip my clothes." Wally told him, then waved towards were his shirt and pants lay in a torn pile.

"Right. Forgot about that."

"Well, I'm gonna go. See ya later Supey." Wally said and turned to leave before pausing and saying "By the way I'm keeping the shirt for next time. And neither of us will be drunk. I want to remember it."

"Next time?" Conner asked surprised because he hadn't actually excepted Wally would want a next time, with all the bruises he had accidentally left.

* * *

Wally ignored the looks from the Team and the Justice League members that were in the Cave as he walked passed them head up, shirt going half off of his shoulder, showing more love bites then just the ones on his neck. He glances at Artemis and M'gann as he passes, before opening the door to his room and walking inside.

 


	3. Uh-huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the first part in Robin's Reckoning was Batman and Rob talking. Robin was asking questions and all DaddyBat was saying "Uh-huh." So what if Batman gave them a mission and every one of YJ (or maybe just Robin) was asking questions and Batman would just say: "Uh-huh" and completely agree with them, not realizing that Robin/KF was already asking him silly questions/requests. Of course, Batman didn't realize because he's too busy thinking about the baddies in Gotham. I hope it ends with:  
> "Nice having this conversation with you."  
> "Glad we had this talk...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit!: Found the link  
> http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/689.html?thread=1003953#t1003953

It was in the middle of training with Batman that Robin noticed he was distracted. He and Wally had been training together (mostly Wally carrying him around while running), before they had stopped and just watched as Batman stood in front of the computer. “I don’t think his paying attention dude.” Wally whispered softly.

“It looks like it, but it may be a trick…” Robin whispered softly “Let me go find out.” With that said Dick walked forward, and came to a stop besides Batman, looking up at him. “Are you paying attention Batman?”

“Uh-huh.”

“… Can I have a cat?”

“Uh-huh.”

Robin did a quick come here gesture with his hand and Wally zipped over, hand held recorder in hand. “Can I also have a dog?” Robin asked.

“Uh-huh.”

“I’ve got one.” Wally whispered “Can Wally come over and spend the night the _whole_ week of Spring Break?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Sweet.” Wally whispered and fist bumped with Robin.

“Can we get a game room insulted in the Cave?” Robin asked,

“Uh-huh.”

“Ohhh can we have a Justice League and Young Justice team up on a mission?” Wally asked in excitement,

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you swear on your word as Batman?” Wally asked.

“Uh-huh.”

“Sweet!” Wally whispered vibrating in excitement.

“Can Wally come over this weekend and spend the night?”

“Uh-huh.” Batman said still distracted by whatever he was doing both boys paused trying to think about what else they wanted to ask for. Wally tapped his foot trying to think of anything before shrugging and looking at Dick to see if he had anything. Dick shook his head before Wally suddenly said “Can you come back again for more training? Or you know what can I come over for some bat training?” Wally asked.

“Uh-huh.”

“Cool! We can do it next week!”

“Uh-huh.”

"Nice having this conversation with you." Robin said while smiling up at Batman, who paused and turned to look at both the teens standing besides him. Batman stared at them both for a moment a part of him wondering when they had gotten there, before finally saying "Glad we had this talk...?"


	4. Cuddling (Conner/Wally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need some Superboy/Robin/Kid Flash cuddling fluff maybe some after sex glow or just woke up in the morning lazy kisses kind of thing, I just need to see cuddling from my favorite boys. 
> 
> If you can't make it Superboy/Robin/Kid Flash then some SB/KF would suffice.  
> Bonus Points: Wally in the middle  
> Super Special Awesome Rare Chocolate Covered Bonus: vibrating and purring Wally.  
> http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/689.html?thread=769201#t769201

__Wally was curled up against Conner, his back to the clone's chest, while an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. The TV screen flickered as the people moved and the scene changed, to the start of a car chase. Wally barley noticed though as he wrinkled his nose slightly, and blinked his eyes trying to stay awake and spend time with his boyfriend. Having mission, after mission, after mission, plus patrol and training made it hard to get time alone together, and time to sleep. He could feel Conner's heart pounding away, while his chest rose and fell in a soft pattern.

Conner's soft, yet warm breaths against slowly lured Wally into the beautiful sense of sleep.

* * *

Conner's blue eyes stared at the TV silently. His arm wrapped tight enough around Wally that if someone for some reason tried to grab the red head, he wasn't going anywhere. It wasn't tight enough to hurt him though, Conner would never hurt Wally, not if he could help it. His eyes glanced down as he noticed Wally's heartbeat had slowed down a couple beats, not enough that something was wrong, just enough so that Conner knee he was asleep. Reaching forward he grabbed the remote and shut the TV off before curling around Wally even more and dropping off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally starting to get around to all the small dabbles I've decided to do.


	5. JL Suggestion Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To keep the JL from interrupting all the time and butting in to tell the members of YJ how to run their crew, Red Tornado has given the JL a suggestion box that is collected at the end of every week, and the contents then read during weekly discussion meetings amongst the YJ crew.  
> The box is pretty much full every week.  
> Instead of taking these suggestions to heart, YJ mostly just laughs.
> 
> http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/1801.html?thread=4916489#t4916489

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna and Rocket are not in this. No offense to them or anyone who likes them, I just can't seem to write them as well as the others.

_"That's it if one more League members barges into one of our meetings, I'm going to one of their meetings I'm going to stick an arrow so far up their a-!"_ Artemis begins but doesn't finish as Kaldur says "Enough!" The rest of the Team all pause from where they sit each complaining in their own rights. The fact that they were having a secret meeting in the vents of Mount Justice, could tell you how displeased each hero was with the League.

 _"I realize you are all... upset with how the League is treating us at the moment, but-."_ Kaldur was cut off but snorts and grunts at his words, each teen sitting shoulders hunched, arms crossed. _"Treating us at the moment?"_ Artemis growled _"They've been **treating** us like this for weeks! Every since we decided that we should have our own meetings to go over things, they've been butting in! We can't even hold a decent meeting where were not hunch over, our backs threatening to break! Hell I wouldn't be surprised if one of the Leaguer's barged in on **this** meeting, and were in the vents."_ Artemis snarled the last sentence everyone else agreeing with her.

 _"Are we even sure it's safe to talk through the link without getting interrupted?"_ Wally asked through the link, and shifted slightly sending a silent apology to Robin when his elbow went into the younger one's rib.  _"As long as Uncle J'onn doesn't come, then we're find to speak like this."_ M'gann told him.

Each member of the Team froze they heard the clanking of Red Tornado's footsteps. _"No one move."_ Robin thought and each teen seemed to tense up more as the footsteps passed the part of the vent they sat in. Shoulders started to slowly relax before a screeching noise caught their attention. " _Uh-oh."_ Ran through there minds before the vent collapsed, no one really bothered to hold in their yells, and screams as they fell out. M'gann catching herself and Conner, while Robin landed on Wally, and Artemis landed on Kaldur. _"Thanks for the catch M'gann."_ Artemis grumbled before rolling off of Kaldur and slowly looking up as Red Tornado turned around and looked at them.

"Hey R.T, what's up?" Robin asked aloud as he and Wally climbed to their feet.

"I have been looking for you children." Red Tornado told them "What were you doing in the vent?"

"Playing a game." Wally suggested quickly before saying "What was it that you were needing?"

"It has come to my attention that the other members of the League, have been coming to your meetings."

"Coming? More like barging in and taking over." Artemis hissed softly.

"As it is, I have spoken with the League and instead of them coming to tell your their.... Suggestions, they will be placing them inside a box which you will all go over every Friday unless a mission takes place."

"You gave the League a suggestion box?" Wally asked slowly blinking in surprise, before watching as Red Tornado walked away barley hearing the "yes." that came as R.T's answer. "This is going to be fun." Robin said and didn't have to look at his teammates as they all agreed.

* * *

Kaldur glanced at his teammates each having taken a chair, around the table in the old meeting room. It wasn't as big as the one the Justice League now used only big enough for 10 people. Wally and Robin sat besides each other, whispering and laughing to themselves. Conner sat looking sad, angry, and confused all mixed with each other. It didn't help that he was sitting in the chair with a large, red S painted on the back. M'gann sat next to him in Wonder Woman's old chair, seeming to be talking to Artemis who sat next to her and an empty chair which he would sit.

Placing a large overly stuffed box onto the table, Kaldur took his seat and watched as each member looked towards him, all conversation stopping. "Robin, are the cameras down?"

"Yep. The League won't be able to watch us and are meetings now." Robin said with a grin and bumped his fist against Wally's outstretched one. 

"Is that all of it the League suggestions?" Artemis asked as she reached over and popped the lid off.

"For this week yes." Kaldur said and watched as with the lid off it seemed to grow in size.

"This is going to take forever." Wally whinnied softly before reaching out and grabbing the first one. A snicker left his mouth seconds later before he read aloud "Superboy, try to keep your shirt on. For the sake of public decency, of course - Anonymous."

Snickers, that soon turned into laughs filled the room at that before Artemis said "Conner, you're aloud to ignore that one. _No one_ minds when your shirt gets ripped off." Robin let out a crackle as he read over one before saying "Robin, stop disappearing and reappearing behind League members who come to the Cave - Anonymous." Tossing the paper onto the table besides Wally's Robin said "No, I don't think I will stop disappearing and reappearing."

 _Artemis stop threatening to stab people with your arrows -Anonymous_ "They shouldn't be doing something that makes me threaten them."

 _Stop taking League missions as your own -Everyone in the Justice League_ "Shouldn't just be leaving them laying around then." Robin said offhandedly.

 _If you're the ones making the fake crop circles stop -Anonymous_ The Team stayed silent for a moment before glancing over at M'gann who seemed just as confused. "Why would they think we would be making crop circles?" Artemis asked.

"What's a crop circle?" Superboy asked after a moment.

"A crop circle is a pattern created by flattening a crop, usually wheat or corn." Wally told him. "They're made by humans to prank other humans, who believe it's the work of aliens, though they've popping up more recently with all the aliens coming to Earth." Wally paused after a moment before glancing at Robin and saying "We're making a crop circle later to fuck with the League right?"

"Oh most definitely." Robin answered, before starting to read through suggestions again. 

"Oh I got a good one." Artemis commented before reading _Stop talking telepathically when the League is talking to you. It's rude.- Anonymous._

 _No._ They all thought together before laughter filled the air. _Artemis please stop comparing Superboy's and Superman's butts - Anonymous._ Artemis made a face before glancing at Conner and saying "I was curious on seeing if you're asses were alike." She shrugged afterwards, before grinning and saying "You will be happy to know, that your's is better."

"None of us needed to know that Arty!" Wally half snapped.

"Well it's good information to know!" Artemis snapped back before grabbing another suggestion and half groaning as she realized this was going to take awhile.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

"Okay this is getting ridiculous." Wally commented as he leaned back in his chair a large stack of suggestions sitting in front of him.

"They keep sending the same ones over and over." M'gann hummed.

Robin couldn't help the smile that played on his lips or the laugh that came out. "I just got a brilliant idea."

"What is it?" Kaldur asked after a long moment when they all had just stared at Robin. Robin had done that evil laugh that usually said he had a plan that would either be amazing and hilarious or come back to bite them in the bite. Leaning back into his chair, Robin brought his hands up in a evil villain sought of way before saying "As you know the Justice League gave us a 'suggestion box', which is more like a 'stop doing this box'. How about we give them our _own_ suggestion box? Telling them things they should stop doing and what they can do better?"

The way they glanced at each other said it all.

* * *

Red Tornado stared down at Kaldur who stood in front of him, a medium box in his hands that had the words **_JL Suggestion Box_** , written on it. "Please give this to the other League members during their next meeting." Kaldur said calmly as he handed the box over to Red Tornado while taking the YJ Suggestion Box from Red Tornado. Tornado watched him leave before looking at the box in his hands and looking to see how full it was. He couldn't help, but be curious on what was inside.

* * *

"So they gave us a suggestion box filled with their _own_ suggestions?" Barry asked as he stared at the box that sat in front of Clark.

"It would seem so." Diana commented "are we going to open it?" They glanced at each other before shrugging and watching as Clark opened the top before taking one out and reading it aloud. "Superman we realize that it can be hard sometimes, but we would like you to spend more time with Conner.-Anonymous."

"Well that's not subtle at all." one of the League members muttered, while Wonder Woman reached over and grabbed one. Opening it and reading it she folded and placed it down before saying "It says the same thing."

"They all can't say that." Clark said before grabbing another one and reading it aloud "Stop treating us like SIDEKICKS!- Anonymous."

"Stop following us when we go on missions.- Anonymous."

"Let Captain Marvel come and hang out with us more.- Anonymous."

"Stop being over-protective mother hens.-Anonymous."

"Get over yourself Superman and hang out with Supey! His amazing!-Anonymous."

"Let us do a space mission!-Anonymous."

"Alright, stop." Black Canary said rubbing her fingers against her forehead. "How many of these _are_ there?" Barry shot up and out of his chair, and did a quick count of all the suggestions, before putting the ones they hadn't read back in the box. "About 150. Give or take a few." Barry said as he fell back into his seat. "Are we going to read them all?" He asked.

"Well the children read through all of ours." Black Canary said, with a pointed look.

"But-."

"But nothing, they read through  _all_ of ours, spent time to write these through all of their training, so why can't we give them the same respect and read through all of theirs?" Black Canary asked. Barry choose not to saying anything just taking the one that Hal passed him as they were passed out again. "This is going to take awhile." 


	6. Fear(Wally West)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of based off the New 52, were no one remembers the redheaded Wally until he pushes himself out of the speedforce and such.

Black Canary once asked the whole team "what is your greatest fear?" She told us not to answer her, but to think about it and write it down tonight. Wally had thought at first he knew, but had kept his mouth shut and waited until he was alone at home. First he had thought about his friends and knew what some would be. Artemis's would be to turn out like her father and sister, M'gann would be what would others outside of the Team think about her true form, Dick's would be turning out like Batman, Connor's would be his anger taking over or being controlled and taking out the Team.

Wally wasn't sure what Kaldur's was, but looking back on it, it was probably turning out like his biological father. Wally had sat back and thought about his little fears, how he was secretly scared of snakes, how he hated clowns and would have to force himself not to fight or flight when he went near one. He was scared of drowning after he almost drowned at that school. How after the whole doctor fate thing he thought his mind and body was going to be taken over again and all he could do was watch from the inside.

His biggest fear he had decided was the one were Uncle Barry, the Flash, his hero was disappointed in him and wanted his suit back. Now though, now he wouldn't say that was his biggest fear, he wouldn't say that all those fears were fears, because they didn't _matter_.  No, his biggest fear as he stared down at his friends, his _family_. Was that he would be forgotten.

The grave that was held his name is gone, the hologram of himself is gone, pictures, letters, videos, of him as Wally or Kid Flash are gone. Someone, no  _something_ is trying to erase him not only from history but also memories. He watches as day by day, they all slowly forget, he watches as Dick types Wal, then stops and stares in confusion at the screen. Wally watches and realizes that he can do nothing to stop it, all he can do is watch and wish that someone will remember him.

Because his biggest fear, is not of clowns, not drowning, or being brainwashed. No it's to be forgotten.


	7. He Broke the Rule(Captain Cold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/6185.html?thread=18559785#t18559785
> 
> Cold broke his number 1 rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as Conner/Wally, if you want. Also I feel as if I'm in an angst mood.
> 
> Words-like-this-means-speed-talk

Conner is the first to really notice in the fight and stops beating Icicle Jr, though beating would be a weird term since all the two had been during was arguing. He remembers his words cut off from themselves as he misses hearing Wally's heartbeat. He can still hear the Flash's beating loudly and focuses wondering if Flash's is going to loud for him to hear Wally's. He still can't hear the smaller speedster's though, he can't hear that humming bird like heart that had been the first thing he noticed when they rescued him from CADMUS.

He starts turning scanning trying to find a flash of yellow and red, then freezes as the Flash screams. No.... Scream isn't the right word. A scream was _a long, loud, piercing cry or cries expressing excitement, great emotion, or pain._ This. This was something different, something  _raw_ , something filled with such despair it broke Conner's own heart and he didn't understand why. Whatever this was Conner didn't like it, because it  _hurt_.

The fighting had stopped, the villains glancing at each other in confusion and slowly all heads turn towards the man dressed in scarlet red. Conner can't see what his looking at, what his covering with his own body, but he wants to know, wants to help make that sound  _stop_. Besides this was  _Wally's_ mentor, that meant Conner  _had_ to help, and protect the man. Wally had given him the moon(and an actually moon rock that sat on his bedside table), introduced him to Superman, showed him how to do so many things, he also had told Conner if he ever needed he could use Wally's name as his own.

Conner takes a step towards him before watching as Robin collapses a scream ripping from the boy wonders mouth as he sees what Flash is covering. Conner's legs move faster then he can understand and suddenly his besides Flash. Blue eyes meet unseeing green eyes, that Conner would know anywhere. Those eyes calmed him down when he got angry, showed him life, happiness, love for his friends, his  _family._ Those eyes belonged to the one and only Wally West. 

His legs give out and he lands on his knees with a soft  _thump_. He opens his mouth to say something, to  _do_ something but nothing happens, besides staring at the eyes while Flash rocks back and forth, the sound stopped as a horrible sob rips from his mouth. "I-I didn't mean to." A voice says behind him, but to Conner it might as well have been static.

* * *

"Watch your footing Kid!" Barry called as he dodged the ice Killer Frost was throwing at him. Barry just didn't understand what it was with the ice villains and teaming up in Central. It was Captain Cold, Killer Frost, Icicle Jr, plus Sr, and Mr Freeze. Wally had called in help from the Team, which Barry was truthfully thankful for, the bite of ice hitting him never stopped burning, and truthfully he didn't like seeing the ice hit Wally. "I know, Flash!" Wally yelled as he dodged left and right.

Neither the heroes of villains noticed the patch of ice as Kid Flash's foot hit it sending him sliding, while Captain Cold's gun went off. Barry had saw him start to slide and had went after to grab his nephew, the beam of ice met Wally first. Barry felt the blood splatter on to his face as the suit, skin, and muscle of and on Wally's neck was ripped. Barry caught him, his body wrapping around, and holding tightly as Wally choked. Barry didn't notice the blood dripping on him as he tried to hold the blood in by pressing his gloves into the large hole. Wally's hands were holding onto one of his and he felt him tapping something against them while a gurgling noise left his mouth.

Barry knew they both were sped up, time stretching as much as both could. Barry trying desperately to save him, while feeling Wally tap _Sorry_ onto his wrist. "No, no-no." Barry said shaking his head "don't-be-sorry,-you-have-no-reason-to-be-sorry." Barry pressed the tears back, Wally needed him to be strong right now. "You're-going-to-be-fine-okay? I-called-the-League-for-backup-a-few-minutes-ago-they'll-be-here-soon,-and-will-fix-you." Barry stated "It's-a-Flash-fact,-okay?"

_Okay_ Wally tapped in mores before staring at him, eyes half closed and tapped  _Tell them all, that I love them_.

"Tell-them-yourself-kiddo." 

Wally just stared and tightened his fingers on Barry's wrist and Barry knew, that Wally was accepting death, was accepting that he wouldn't be saved, not this time. He was accepting that Barry was trying.  _I'll wait_.

"Hey-we-still-have-to-race-this-month,-just-like-we-do-ever-month." Barry chocked out, before stopping as he watched the life, the love, the happiness leave Wally's eyes. "Kid?" He whimpered, before stopping as the hands around his wrist fell when he moved his arm. He didn't cry, he didn't breath, he didn't seem to notice time around him moving, as he dropped his head and pressed his forehead against Wally's, a tear trailed down his face followed by more, before he screamed.

* * *

He knows he only survived because the League came, he knows he only survived because Flash refused to let go of Kid Flash's.... Kid Flash's corpse. And that thought makes his stomach ache and scream, and the feeling of barfing comes back. Captain Cold, no. Leonard Snart, knows he only survived because the Flash was to grief stricken by Kid's death to go after him during that moment, he knows the Flash will start hunting him soon, he knows he won't survive when that happens, he knows, and he accepts.

He told the Rogues to get away and stay far,  _far_ away from him. They don't like it, even if he killed it was an accident. Len doubts Flash will see it that way though. Len also knows that the Rogues will fight for him, and  _lose_ worse then they've ever lost before. Because it won't just be both the old Flash and the one their use to, no. It will be the Kid's team, it just depends on who finds him first.

He can hear him coming before he sees him. Can hear the wind, the lightning coming for him. He closes his eyes for a moment as he sits inside he childhood home, before he opens them and finds himself staring at the Flash. His still covered in Kid's blood, as if he doesn't notice that it's there. Len notices that even with the white lenses on the cowl he can see the lightning flickering behind them. "Leonard Snart." Flash growls, and Leonard flinches, his spine tingling from the electricity flicking through the air.

"It was an accident." Len tells him, even though he can feel the Flash's anger, the need to destroy him, Len knows the Flash is going to kill him. He accepts it. He closes his eyes and wishes he could apologize to Lisa one more time, and the other Rogues, he hopes they don't ever make the mistake he made. He feels the hands grab his parka, and his not sure what he expected to feel next, but opening his eyes he finds himself inside Black Gate prison a piece of paper in his hand crinkles.

He only has enough time to read it once before guards are grabbing him for the murder of Kid Flash. The words will play over and over in his mind for years to come.

_Kid wouldn't want me to kill you, that's not the hero he sees me as. Come near the Twin Cities or near me again, and it **will** be a different story_.

Len doesn't even have to think about it as he decides to never leave the prison and live the rest of his life in guilt about killing Kid Flash.

 


	8. Hug (Wally&Bart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yjanon-meme.livejournal.com/477.html?thread=782813#t782813
> 
> Bart hugs Wally, and doesn't get shoved away.

"Is something wrong Bart?" Wally asked as he looked down at the younger speedster who was hanging onto his waist, fingers digging into the back of Wally's shirt, face buried in Wally's chest. Wally could feel the soft vibrations coming from him. Bart didn't answer, instead he just squeezed Wally tighter as if he was scared the speedster was just going to disappear. Wally rolled his eyes before saying "Alright, you don't have to tell me." Wally wrapped his arms tightly around Bart and hugged him back, ignoring the sigh that Bart let out and the way that the younger speedster became limp against the red head.

Bart kept his eyes closed not wanting to think about his dream or rather memory of watching Wally die in the future. He breathed in Wally and remembered how an older Wally use to let him crawl into his bed, hugged him tightly, told him stories about grandpa, stories about the League and the Team. Wally had been the one who told him all the heroes ID's through stories. Just for a few minutes he could pretend he was back in the future, hugging Wally who had just returned from scavenging.

Bart let out another sigh, before stepping back and giving Wally a brilliant smile just like future Wally had taught him.  _Remember Bart, the easiest way for the Team to overlook you is to act like someone else, I want you to copy and act like I use to._ Wally's words rang through his head once again. "You okay Imp?" Wally asked head tightly to the side, and hand gently squeezing lightly on Bart's shoulder.

"Yep! I'm a-okay! Why wouldn't I be?" Bart asked before pretending to look at the clock and saying "I'm late! I-got-to-go-bye!" And shot off before Wally could stop him. Pretending to have grandpa's late factor helped a lot in situations like this.


	9. Mine(Superboy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were his, weren’t they? His teamates. His friends. His. He just needed to make surethe rest of the world could tell. 
> 
> Superboy marks his friends as his.
> 
> yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/3983.html?thread=7710607#t7710607
> 
> (There's already a fill but I got an idea and ran with it)

"You can't join the Justice League." Conner stated firmly to Red Arrow who had came to tell everyone the news. Roy looked less then impressed though as he stares at Conner with an eyebrow raised. "I'm going to regret this, but why can't I join the Justice League?"

"Because you're  _mine_ , you can't just  _leave_." Conner stated arms crossed, eyes narrowed in a glare, while Kaldur stands besides Roy looking a bit confused. The rest of the Team are mostly hidden in the doorway their heads are the only thing poking out. M'gann is floating herself, Artemis, and Zatanna above where Wally and Robin were standing. Kaldur gave them a slight look "What do you mean by your's?" Roy growled, his eyes narrowed and angry.

"You're  _my_ family, which means you have to stay near me and can't join the Justice League." Conner explained as best as he could as his instincts told him that the people on his team alongside Roy who wasn't around often  _was_ a part of their team. Wally snickered and mumbled a "Are you recording this?"

"I'm going to hack and take it from the security cameras later." Robin whispered back.

"Conner, you can not stop someone from leaving the Team and joining the League." Kaldur said gently as he placed his hand on the clone's shoulder. 

"Why not?"

"Because you can not stop someone from making their own choices, Roy will always be a member of  _this_ team even if his joined the League alright?" Kaldur told him gently, and noticed the fact that Conner looked very much like a kicked puppy and already knows he has to have  _another_ talk with Wally and Robin about what they can and can't teach Superboy. Conner finally huffs then digs into his back pocket and pushes a piece of cloth into Roy's hands while saying "Wear this then."

"....Is this your symbol?" Roy asked as he unfolded the cloth and found himself looking at a bandanna.

Conner nodded before saying "Everyone else has one and they were it."

"What?" Roy looked confused and looked towards the doorway. Wally opened his right cupboard and brought out a Superboy bandanna, Robin opened a pocket in his belt and brought it out, Artemis grabbed it from her quiver, while Zatanna pulled it from a pocket, and M'gann just waved an arm, showing it tied there. Roy turned towards Kaldur who opened a small space in his belt and showed Roy. "We all carry one with us." Kaldur explained, "Though I thought they were just a gift nothing more."

"They are!" Conner quickly stated "But they also help show that you're all  _my_ family." Roy gave them all an unimpressed look that both Wally and Robin gave back before they each pointed at him then the bandanna then back at Roy, while glaring. Roy finally sighed then shrugged his quiver off and tied the bandanna in the inside of it. "There happy?" Roy asked noticing how Wally gave him a thumbs up, while Robin nodded in approval. "When are you joining the League?" Kaldur asked like the whole 'your mine and can't join' thing never happened. Conner was just happy that Roy was still  _his_ and the League would see that to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at double digits! FINALLY. I'm hoping with the fact that my spring break is coming up in a few weeks I will be able to get a few more of these out.


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart remembers something from his past, that shouldn't be remembered while on a mindlink.

Bart never told anyone, it wasn't like it forced him to stop or  _hurt_ him. But sometimes during missions, he'll have flashbacks. The memories are never good, always bad, but always fast enough that no one catch them through the mind link. That was until one day they did catch on and find out that his amazing future, was a lie. It started with a normal training game. Nightwing had just rejoined the Team, after almost six months away. Bart was having the time of is life, dodging and dismantling paintball guns, while snickering as more and more of all members from the Team, counting the old and the brand new were hit and sent to go stand on the side-lines.

"Begin level 9." The computer said, and part of the floor disappeared, before reappearing this time with a group of robots holding staffs that reminded Bart of the weapons the Reach use. Members dove for cover behind objects, and Bart turned to look and watch as Nightwing moved to dodge, but wasn't fast enough. The first one hit him right in the shoulder, causing red paint to explode on him, while he let out a grunt at the force. To Bart though, it was blood, blood everywhere, screams of "Dick!" reaching his eyes, the sobs coming from his cousin, suddenly he wasn't in the training room anymore, he was in the Batcave as the Reach attacked.

Suddenly he's 9 years old, running back and forth through the Batcave stashing supplies in the three remaining Bat-cars, and checking to make sure everyone is in said cars, while Wally and Dick district the Reach soldiers. He flinches as he hears the bombs hitting the top of the cave, where Wayne Manor once stood. The rocks and metal of the cave shakes, sending chunks of rock down onto the cave floor. Bart goes into a baseball slide under one, a bag held tightly against his chest before he's up and at the last Bat-car waiting to go. "Is this everything?" Barbara asks as she accepts the bag and drops it in the passenger side floor.

"I think so." Bart pants. "I just got to tell Wing and Flash." 

"Good do that, and hurry back. I'd like to meet back up with the others at the next hideout before night hits." 

Bart gives her a nod, before turning and shooting off back towards where he had came from. Sliding to a stop he looked around the Cave, and ducked under the back of the dinosaur, that was fully on and ripping into the Reach soldiers. The fake skin had been half torn off, allowing large clumps of metal to shine through.

A flash of scarlet red catches his attention and Bart watches as Wally moves through the Reach soldiers, slamming them into rocks, knocking them off into the waterfall, punching them hard enough to snap bones. Bart can't help but grin as he watches his cousin, before moving his eyes and watching as Dick _flies_. He twists, turns, leaps high as he can and lands on Reach soldiers. "Flash!" Bart cries and ducks behind a large, metal foot as a few laser shots go near him, before suddenly Wally's besides him breathing heavily. "Everyone's out, we can go now!" Bart tells him.

"Alright, get to the car. I'll grab Dick. Go!" With a small shove, Bart goes back to the small tunnel, but then stops and turns back. He watches as a group of soldiers lift their staff weapons. Watches as Dick moves to try and dive for cover. Watches as the first hits him on the shoulder, listens as Dick screams in pain. Bart can only watch as lasers rip through Dick and the Nightwing armor. Wally's scream of "RICHARD!" Fills the air, and the sickening snap of bones before the soldiers fall. 

Wally's grabbing and gently picking Dick up into his arms before turning towards Bart. Bart quickly starts running through the tunnel again and barley manages to get into the passenger side seat, before Dick's laying in the back gasping for air, a countdown is starting overhead and Wally is yelling "Drive Babs!" 

A loud screech of tires, and Bart grips at the arm rests, while wincing and watching as Barbara shots down the metal escape way. "What's going on back there?" Barbara asks, while Bart twists around watching as Wally rules open a bag and pulls out the first thing he finds and stuffing them against the holes in Dick's body. Wally ignores her though as he pulls his helmet off, dropping it to the floor and pushing Dick's own off. 

"Hey, stay with me okay?" Wally whispered while staring down at Dick a desperate look in his eyes. Dick just coughed and chocked, a small puddle of blood starting to form on the seat. "It's going to be okay,  _you're_ going to be okay." Wally was whispering while reaching over to hold the hand that Dick was rising to him. "Remember, if you're going, I'm going?" Wally asked "don't go where I can't follow."

"S-s-sorry." Dick managed to get out. "I'll te-tell Barry, and the others hi, for you."

"Artemis will re-kill you, if you die right now. She'll use you for target practice up there." Wally stated, while all Bart could do was watch. "Please." Wally begged softly.

"Love you." Dick mumbled while his head fell rolled back, eyes half closing. Wally shoved him gently for a moment, and pressed fingers against the other man's neck. Bart watched as Wally's shoulders dropped and knew what happened, just like Barbara knew what happened.

Wally doesn't wail, he doesn't make a sound as he drops his head to Dick's uninjuried shoulder. Bart can feel himself starting to shake as he feels tears start to form in his eyes and his throat starts to tighten. He looks towards Barbara and watches as tears start falling down her face, and she uses one hand to swipe as her eyes not during to take her eyes off the road. A large _**boom**_ goes off behind them as they come back up to the surface. Bart watches as the only home he has ever known starts to crumple down as the self-destruct goes off. He turns and looks forward, tears falling down his face and tries to wipe them away with his hands, he needs to be strong for Wally after all. He jerks as a hand lands on his shoulder and sees a scarlet red glove, he stares at Wally who doesn't look at him, just presses farther against Dick's corpse. 

Bart lifts both his hands and holds onto Wally's one. No one says a word as they make there way to the safe house.

* * *

"What was that!?" Gar yelled throwing his hands up, while Bart started vibrating and slammed full force into the robots. He moves through them just like Wally showed him and moved to grab and drag Dick away as they exploded. He finally stopped and just stood, panting trying to stop the memories of burning Dick's body, in full Nightwing armor. Ignore how Bart lost both Dick and Wally that day, ignore how Wally had thrown himself into training Bart and working to make time-travel real.

"Bart!" Voices yelled but were ignored as the new Kid Flash, grabbed at the wall, desperately closing his mind off to everyone, and trying to get rid of the painful memories of everyone he knew, everyone he grew up with  _died_ , but were still alive in front of him. He looks up at them for a moment, before he takes a step, then runs off to find a place to hide and try to figure out what to  _do._  

It will be hours later, when he's hidden behind Wally's hologram, when Black Canary finds him. She doesn't say anything, just sits down next to him and waits in silence. Bart swallows and pulls his new goggles down over his eyes, not wanting to see her face as he finally sighs and whispers "The future I told you about, were everything is great.. Is a lie. It's hell on Earth." After the first words came out, the rest soon followed. Not everything of course, there was a  _lot_ he couldn't say, at least not right now, or maybe not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted more Bart, plus angst. Both are always good:)


End file.
